Seraphim
Seraphim is a Konohagakure ANBU squad led by Icarus Aurion. They carry out missions that the Hokage believes will benefit Konoha. The organization's top priority is its secrecy, and most of its missions are acted in the dark. Most of the missions they take are S-rank missions. Seraphim only have a few members, each of which being S-rank shinobis, making seraphim one of the most feared ANBU squad in the world. Members *Icarus Aurion(squad leader) *Kiyomi Amane *Shimon Aburame *Hattori Gekko *Inogama Hyuuga *Ameboshi Konoki *Kenzaki Shinomori Sub-members *Hoenn *Ryumaro *Krad Kozune In training *Komaki Misato All members in the seraphim and sub members are all imortals Relationships Hattori, Inogama and Shimon These three has a close friendship with each other. They are seen a lot of times drinking together and are of the same age. Hattori being stubborn, Inogama being freakish and Shimon being weird, Ameboshi calls the three the three stoogies. At first, the three hate each other and are hard to get along due to their differences, but as time passed by, they became closer with each other. Kenzaki and Ameboshi These two essentially have the same goal, but have competely different ways of approaching this very goal. Their rivalry had not been a bad effect on both of them. In fact, most of the time they subconciously motivated each other to go further, to train harder and to get stronger together. However, over the time their rivalry always seemed to gain the upper hand of their friendship. Their rivalry seems like a vicious circle - constantly being pushed and pushed, constantly feeling the urge to overtrump the other one, and lastly it's as simple as that: One constantly tries his best to be seen as an equal and to catch up, while the other one does his best to stay a step ahead. Inogama and Icarus Inogama always treats Icarus as a superior. He thought that Icarus is the best example of manlyhood. Inogama wants to follow the footsteps of Icarus and also wanted to be an ANBU squad commander someday. Inogama always thinks that he is Icarus' right hand man. Kiyomi and Kenzaki Kiyomi and Kenzaki are often seen together. They are very close friends and they help each other through many things. They like hanging out and have fun together. Kenzaki is one of Kiyomi's best friends. Due to their closeness, people think of them as a couple, but Kiyomi said that she's not in any relationships. Kenzaki thinks that Kiyomi is beautiful and gets happy whenever Kiyomi teases him fat. Icarus and Kiyomi Kiyomi sometimes become a shy and timid individual, she always gets shy and feels awkward whenever Icarus talks to her. Icarus on the other hand, also feels awkward when talking to her. Due to their shyness, whenever they pass by each other they are to shy to greet and say hi. At first Icarus treats her as a squad member, but as time passed by he felt something special for her. However, Icarus is to shy to talk a long conversation with her. But Icarus promised himself that he will protect her and will do anything to make her happy. Kiyomi is also shy to talk to Icarus, she also promised herself that she will be by his side in his time of need and will be a stronger shinobi for him. Category:ANBU Category:Guardians Category:Ninja Squads Category:Konohagakure Category:ANBU squad Category:Characters Category:Jonin